A modern mass spectrometer with coupled gas chromatography and liquid chromatography inlets and chemical ionization capability will be employed for routine use in the School of Chemical Sciences Mass Spectrometry Laboratory to support the research of faculty, postdoctorates, and graduate students in Chemistry and Biochemistry. This instrument will replace a 16-year-old spectrometer. Major users of the GC/LC/CIMS system will be P. Beak, R. M. Coates, S. E. Denmark, J. A. Katzenellenbogen, K. L. Rinehart, G. B. Schuster, K. S. Suslick, S. C. Zimmermann, and S. G. Sligar in their studies of terpene, sterol, and antibiotic biosynthesis and synthesis; metalloenzymes, products formed by them, and their synthetic analogs; DNA bis-intercalators; fluorine-labeled steroids and substituted estrogens; structures of antibiotics, marine natural products and insect neuropeptides; photochemical products from organoboron compounds; novel synthetic intermediates (organometallic and chiral reagents, deuterium labeled). Additional users will be N. J. Leonard, E. Oldfield, D. N. Hendrickson, W. G. Klemperer, T. B. Rauchfuss, C. A. Broka, I. C. Gunsalus, L. P. Hager, and R. S. Wolfe, and they will employ the GC/LC/CIMS system in studies of nucleic acid analogues, cytochrome cleavage peptides, methanogen coenzymes, metalloproteins, halogenating enzymes, phospholipids, glycolipids, glycosphingolipids, transition metal sulfide clusters, low temperature ceramics, and synthetic intermediates for marine natural products and terpenes.